In telecommunications network, especially public land mobile networks or telecommunications networks for mobile communication, typically signalling messages are to be transmitted between the various nodes of the telecommunications network, especially the core network of the telecommunications network. The core network corresponds to the backbone components of the (mobile) telecommunications network. The telecommunications network typically comprises—besides the core network—a radio access network, the radio access network being provided for ensuring that the (typically multitude of) user equipments that are using (or camping on) the telecommunications network are provided with a radio link or a plurality of radio links (uplink and/or downlink) such that the services requested by the user equipments can be delivered by the telecommunications network.
Within typical signalling networks—especially signalling networks within telecommunications networks, and especially within the core network of a mobile communication telecommunications network—messages, i.e. signalling messages, traverse a chain (or route) of network nodes (or signaling nodes) en route from the message originator (or client network node) to the message consumer (or server, also called target network node).